Fight Or Be Killed
by Rossana F
Summary: Tooth, her nams is Tooth... thats all she remembers of her name. She once was a princess of a powerful kingdom... until something happens, really bad. Now she what? 15, she is a peasant, a their, and many more things. What happens when she meets Winter Prince Jack Frost? Will she get her kingdom back or what? Jack will come in later chapters. PLEASE READ.


Chapter 1: The Canteen & The King….

This happens all the time...people see them with a beautiful white wagon. Waving to everyone around them. People cherring on for them. White petals falling from the sky. They kissing because they both are in love. Then they go to the castle that is sat upon a huge hill. And they lived happily ever after. That happened, but that ended. A long, long time ago. To them, and to me. I escape, and left the rest of them to rot. My people. My kingdom.

I look at myself. The pure water reflecting me. The sky was blue. Forever blue. After I die, it will always be blue. Like the sea. What does the sea look like again? But the water is pure. Not saltley. Sometimes. I looked dirty. I can see the blood kinda. Why do I kill them? They are innocent. Like I was. But they didn't experience what I saw. I know I need to survive. But I why do kill them?

The half ripped dress looks like it has been poured into disgusting water or whatever are in these woods. I drop down to my covered knees which are called leggings. My palms touched the heavenly water. The freezing cold water was splashed to my bloody face. Ahh! Cool. The only thing that's good in these woods aside from the trees and the animals. I whip my now bloody-waterish face with the warm wool furry coat.

The canteen. The second thing that I have left. The canteen carries my water. The water that I will always need. Its was once had my name on it. Cursive was the front. Black was the color. But now it was old, saggy, rotten, an ugly brown color. The string that holds it was once with a beautiful pattern, but now its all mess upped. And my name is long gone. I don't remember my name all I know is that its T-O-O-T-H. Tooth. But not the memories. They are still there. Kinda. Only some.

I grab the canteen from the pocket that I have. The rubber now wet from my hands. I twisted the cap off of it, and let gravity do the rest. Or God.

"Pound, pound" went the cap. The cap was now covered with dirt. I grab it fast, and whip the brown, full of unknown disgusting stuff in the soil off of my cap. I turn back to the canteen. The canteen engraved something. I looked at it as if it had a life, past, present, and future. As if I was looking at it's soul. But that "Soul" was mine. And only MINE. That memory came back. STAY FOCUS, STAY FOCUS.

I drown it to the bottom pond, lake, or river, whatever you call it. My eyes spotted a group of bubbles popping on the surface of the water. I pulled the canteen away from the water. I took the now full bottle of pure water near my dry waterless lips. It was a millisecond later and I already had it down. It's like heaven, but it's a liquid. It came down and took all that crazy bad s*** out of my life. Like I have been Baptised. Ruined from the bad things I did in my life. Please last forever. But... It stop. The water stopped. Hell came back. Uh! Can't I have a couple of minutes in heaven. I Need more water!

Wait! What was that. I stopped and looked at my surrounding. It got quite. Too quiet. But then...

"Crack, crack, crack!" I hear it. Near. Near, really near. Oh crap! What Is It! Animal? No! HUMAN! No! Wait. Yes! Wait. YES! RUN. FLY Wait. Can't. No, wait the water. I look at the canteen, empty. Hurry. Water, bubbles. HURRY. Water, bubbles. HURRY. HURRY.

"HEY YOU! STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!" I hear the person's footsteps close. Really close.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" Yelled a aggressive angry voice. Monkey King. Guards. Oh no! Run. Please Run. RUN. No FLY. No can't. Not now.

A rough hand touched my shoulder. It forced me to turn around. To look at the eyes of a Guard. He looked at me like I need his pityness and mercy. That he was GOD and I needed his help.

"I SAID, STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING! " Screamed the guard, like I was death or something.

"Get up! You peasant!" He said in a less angry voice. Thank God. Play cool. Follow orders. Get out fast. Kill him if necessary. I got up to met my full height and compared it to the guard's. A little taller than me. Now that I get noticed this guard up close, he had this armor black. Like death.

"State your business. HERE. NOW." He said harshly.

"Here for a couple of water, Sir." I said in monotone.

Then the guard looked around the surrounding, and then me. He looked at me up and down. Behind that helmet I know that he was in a smirk and grin. Was I his wife, slave, prostitute? Sorry but I'm 15 years old and you're like what? 19. Thats like 4 years apart. Its like marrying or dating a 5 year old.

"Um... Sir. Please don't look at me like that." I said scarily (for fake) to fool him.

"I can look at any female like that." He started walk way too close to me. I walking backwards but was stopped near by tree.

"I'm a guard." He confirmed. Yes, I know that. But now I was leaning onto the tree as hard as I can, the bark rough on my palms. He was invading my personal space. Now his large hands grabbed my hands. He smashed them Into the bark. His big palms hard against my small wrists. Him breathing on my neck, he smelling me. Like a dog does, when he/she mets a new dog. But this time he is a do dogs look like? Again. Yes I know that most of them are cousins with the wolves. Man he breaths really loud. Wait! Breath. That peppermint smell of his breath on my neck. That smell. That smell I longed for. That smell. Mmmm... peppermint. Peppermint or mint like the leaves.

"And I have more rights than you. Peasant." He looked me the eyes. Those eyes. Blues ones. The color blue. Like water. Or the sky.

"Your eyes." He looked at me. Really close,

"They're are the color of lavender, how unusual." He lets go of one of my hands. He looks like he's lost in thoughts.

"Is it...you Princess?" He asked in a sad-ish, hopefull voice.

"Please get away from me, Sir." I said politely. Now I was really scared. This guy know looking at my eyes. I NEED to go. NOW. I started moving away from him lightly.

"Sorry! But I asked you a question!" He said as he grad by shoulders and pushed me to the bark, AGAIN.

"Ahhh! " I yelled. That really hurts."Now. Please answer this question," he looked at me with a serious face.

"Are you or are you not the Princess!" He asked with every word getting more lower.

I look at him with not an expression on my face.

"Answer ME!" He yelled said screaming while running towards me. For real. This guy Is scaring me... he might take me to him and they'll kill me. I need to get away from them. NOW.

I let out my right leg and it pushed him out of my way. He looked confused. I think he didn't know that some girls are tougher than they look. He recoved from this confusion. He ran towards me. I moved to the side and let my left leg out...he trips to the ground.I grab him by the helmet. And pushed me to the bark, that he had me trap in. I grabbed the knife in my pocket. I put it where my arm met his neck. The side of the knife was on of his skin.

"I tell you something...she's long gone!" Blood was beginning to be very visible.

I dropped the knife and let him fall to the ground.

"GUARDS!" I heard the guard yell. In the near distance I hear horses' feet running. Guards' feets crashing against the earth's grass and leaves.

Option: Run.

"Peasant." He said loud and clear. I look at him with anger.

"For your life!" He said with a grin. My shoe connected with his face. I started running.

"Princess... it's you," I heard the guard say. I stared sprinting as fast as I can. This guy knows me. Too well. He might be super close with him, and he'll tell him. And we are all goinh to be dead. Maybe.

"After her!" I heard others saying.

I need to get out of here.

The woods got a whole lot dangerous. Now. RUN.


End file.
